Sports devices, such as those using nets, as may be used in golf practice devices, are known to have collapsible frames and bases. Collapsible frames offer the advantage of portability for easy transport. Devices such as these are usually used for games where individuals or teams compete by throwing or batting a ball or object into a fixed target. These games are typically played outdoors, but may be played indoors if space permits. Devices of this type that use nets are also advantageous to prevent stray balls from landing on the yard or rolling far away from the device. There is a need for compact, folding support devices for such practice devices as well as other uses.